


Smoke Signals

by OneEyedDestroyer



Series: Beautiful, Languid, and Filthy-Gorgeous [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smoking, physical kids cottage party, voyeurism (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEyedDestroyer/pseuds/OneEyedDestroyer
Summary: Todd stumbles through a cottage party and happens upon Eliot and Margo. He doesn’t know how to contain himself when he’s invited to join them.





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echomoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echomoon/gifts).



> Submitting this for The Welters Challenge Theme 2: Unity. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it got a little out of hand in all the best ways. Todd deserves Everything™️, including good sex. 
> 
> Special Thanks to [ **Vivi** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Marius) for her sharp machete skills, and Theo for all their encouragement!

Amidst all the noise and warm bodies of the party, Eliot and Margo seem to have carved out a small, strangely quiet corner of the cottage to relax and spectate. They sit cuddled next to each other, legs lazily knitted together. On the heels of a clever quip, Eliot brings a cigarette to his lips, and snaps his fingers. The end of the cigarette catches flame as he inhales, the bright red embers in striking contrast to the black cigarette paper. Spicy, thick smoke fills the air around them as Eliot releases it from his lungs. Margo takes in the aroma and is pleasantly surprised at its complexity. Heady, yet sweet and vanilla-y.

 

“What are you smoking?” She asks.

 

“A vanilla clove. I figured I’d switch it up,” Eliot takes another drag and this time, exhales right at Margo’s face.

 

She playfully sticks out her tongue and curls it in an attempt to catch and play with the smoke. He reaches over to offer her the cigarette. She declines the offer with a shake of her head.  

 

“You sure?” He says into her ear  “Consider it a special occasion,” his gravelly voice is dripping with a persuasion she can barely resist. She considers it a little more seriously, but quickly talks herself out of it. “Compromise,” Eliot declares after a moment of careful thought. He brings the cigarette to his lips, and inhales deeply, letting his eyes fall closed. He fills his mouth with the thick, flavorful smoke. Careful to keep his cigarette hand out of the way, he caresses Margo’s face with the other, pulling her in for a kiss. When their lips meet, he exhales the smoke into her mouth, filling it with the rich, honeyed flavor. She sighs at the colorful taste. Their lips move over each other, letting the smoke escape in quick breaks. Margo glides her tongue over Eliot’s bottom lip, craving more of the biting yet sweet spice. He opens his mouth to her and she moans in surprise. While the smoke is sugary on his lips, it’s earthy and harsh on his tongue, the vanilla notes merely a ghost of what they just were. One of her hands slides behind his ear and tangles into his thick hair, pulling him closer.

 

Across the cottage, Todd makes his way through the sea of bodies, awkwardly bumping into drinking game players, spilling their drinks everywhere. That entire corner of the room shouts “Party foul!”, but the exclamation is barely audible beyond where they stand. Attempting to regain his composure, Todd smooths his hands down his blue shirt, tugging a bit when he reaches where it’s tucked into his pants. He takes a moment to take in everything around him, starry-eyed and eager. The energy is so rich and exciting and he wants so badly to be able to call it his. Perhaps tonight he’ll get Eliot to warm up to the idea of being friends. He scans the room in search of him, his eyes eventually land on Eliot and Margo cuddled up in a corner. It looks like they’re making out.

 

“Um . . ?” Todd questions aloud, grabbing a nearby party goer and pointing at the sight, head cocked in confusion.

 

“They do that sometimes, we’ve stopped questioning it.” The guys shrugs his drink-filled hands and keeps walking.

 

He wanders a little bit closer, not enough to be noticed he’s sure, and watches the playfulness with which they devour each other. They seem so well matched, control flowing back and forth almost like a perfectly choreographed dance. He hasn’t been kissed like that in a while, and he starts to wonder who he wants to kiss more. Todd really can’t wrap his head around the sight. He always assumed their flirtiness was for show. Until now, he was pretty sure Eliot—

 

“You’re thinking so hard, they can hear you in fucking Narnia. What do you want?” Margo’s voice stops his thought dead. Eliot kisses his way down her neck as Margo gives him a piercing glare. How does she stay composed with Eliot kissing her like _that._

 

His eyes open wide and he stumbles back a bit, embarrassed. He points to himself, raises his eyebrows and looks around in search of someone, anyone else she might be talking to.

 

“Well?”

 

“Scurry along, Todd.” Eliot says, finally coming up for air. “You’re interrupting the important people.” He takes a long drag of the clove.

 

“Honey, you’re drooling.” Todd snaps out of his daze at the sound of her voice. Margo locks eyes with Eliot and twists her lips into a smirk. He rolls his eyes at first, but she presses again, turning to look over at Todd before looking pointedly back at Eliot. It’s like they speak their own language. Eliot gestures his hand flippantly at Todd, and takes another drag, admitting defeat. “It’ll be fun,” Margo finally says aloud. Eliot takes one final drag of the clove before putting it out.

 

Margo motions for Todd to move closer with a suggestive curl of her finger. He stumbles his way over to them, entirely too excited to remember how his feet work. Margo traces Todd’s jaw delicately before cupping his face. His eyes are so wide they might explode. She strokes her thumb over his bottom lip and looks over at Eliot one last time. He nods his approval.

 

“Would you like to join us?”

 

Todd blinks rapidly and points to himself, mouth hanging open.

 

“Yes, Todd. You.” Eliot answers.

 

Bewildered, Todd nods his head vigorously. “Kiss him before he hurts himself, Bambi.” Margo playfully narrows her eyes at Eliot before grabbing Todd behind his neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Slowly, Todd begins to reciprocate, opening up his mouth to her. As Margo continues to kiss Todd’s lips, Eliot starts to kiss his neck. His rough teeth and sandpaper jaw are a stark contrast to the soft warmth of Margo’s mouth; the feeling makes Todd moan. With hands in his hair, against his chest, on his back, this is the most erotic and confusing experience of his life. The hot urgency of Eliot’s mouth disappears from Todd’s neck, leaving a disappointing chill. Todd opens his eyes to find Eliot nipping at Margo’s jaw, nudging her with his nose as if to move her. Fearing that this amazing night is about to come to an end, Todd sighs and prepares himself for the moment where Eliot and Margo go back to kissing each other. Margo’s lips leave his and before he has the chance to miss them, Eliot’s take their place, with Margo’s quickly finding their way to Todd’s neck. Eliot’s lips are softer than Margo’s but his tongue is almost rough as it glides into Todd’s mouth. Todd’s heart beats so fast he’s worried it might stop. Of all the things he’s dreamed he might be able to do with Eliot, kissing never felt even remotely possible. Tentatively, Todd pushes back with his own tongue before pulling Eliot’s deeper into his mouth with light suction. Eliot tastes like something, and Todd has no idea what. Determined to work it out, he slides his tongue over Eliot’s with more enthusiasm. The bitterness is cut with something sweet, like smoke that wishes it were candy. Of all the things he imagined Eliot might taste like, this one— whatever it is—is the most appropriate.

 

Margo places slow, open-mouth kisses all the way down Todd’s neck. Unbuttoning his shirt, she increases the pressure and nips along his collarbone before sinking her teeth into his chest. He moans, gripping her arm hard in response. She traces her tongue over to his nipple, and closes her mouth over it. Almost as quickly as she captured it, she releases it—making a wet smacking sound. She blows cool air over it, making him shudder so hard he disconnects from Eliot’s lips. Eliot looks down, confused, and is met by Margo’s smirk before she grabs Todd’s nipple between her teeth. Eliot pulls Todd back in for a kiss, and runs his hand across his chest to stroke his free nipple before giving it a twist. Todd moans and grinds his hips into Margo; he’s painfully hard.

 

“Are we going to help him with this?” Margo asks, grazing Todd’s cock so lightly he’s not sure he would’ve felt it had he not been watching her.

 

“I dunno, I think I’d like to watch him suffer,” Eliot says nonchalantly. He leans back into the nook, and lights another clove with the snap of a finger.

 

Margo looks over at Eliot, eyes glistening with the spark of a wicked idea. She guides Todd’s hand to her torso, slipping it under her shirt. She watches his eyes grow wide as she slides it slowly up and over her breast, making sure his thumb runs over the metal spheres on each side of her nipple. Todd’s mouth falls open and his eyes light up, you’d think she’d just told he’d won the fucking lottery.

 

“Can I see?” he asks, stuttering over the words in excitement. He palms her breast gently, lightly stroking the jewelry in her nipple.

 

She hums as she looks at him pensively, considering his question. She has no intention of not showing him, but she’s having way too much fun teasing him to give in just yet. She takes his hand off her breast, and sits back next to Eliot. Todd’s face drops, but he doesn’t move. Grabbing the clove out of Eliot's hand, she locks eyes with Todd. She takes a deep drag and passes the clove back to Eliot, holding her breath. Without looking away from Todd, she exhales the thick smoke and starts to pull her shirt up. The soft fabric slips over her breasts, revealing her adorned nipples. Todd swallows hard and closes the space between them, eyes hungry and begging.

 

Margo pulls her shirt back down. Todd drops his head in disappointment, but it quickly distracted by the feeling of Margo gripping his cock through his jeans. He rolls his hips forward attempting to increases the friction.

 

“Behave,” she warns, taking her hand off his cock.

 

“You don’t want us to stop, do you?” Eliot asks, leaning in as he puts out his clove.

 

Todd shakes his head quickly and Margo returns her hand to his cock for a firm squeeze. She unzips his pants, and snakes her hand inside. Smooth elegant fingers run along the soft skin of Todd’s rigid cock as she slips him out of his jeans. He shivers at the contact and looks at Eliot, eyes desperate and a little lost. Eliot rolls his eyes and feigns disinterest, but shimmies Todd’s jeans down a little further, so he can access his testicles. He cups them and fondles just a bit before moving his hand to Todd’s cock, displacing Margo. Todd moans at the change. Eliot’s hands are so much bigger and more rough than Margo’s, providing the perfect pressure on his cock while Margo’s soft hands stroke his balls.

 

“I want you to think about the way this feels next time you listen to us fuck,” Eliot says dangerously close to Todd’s lips. The rasp of his voice gives Todd goosebumps, he shivers when Eliot’s lips just barely brush his. Just when he thought he couldn’t get any harder, more tension builds in his cock. Todd swallows hard and closes his eyes. He’s so turned on, he doesn’t even care that he’s been caught.

 

“Next time?” Margo asks playfully.  “I’ll make sure to pencil you in.”

 

Laughing, Eliot recaptures Todd’s lips is a wet kiss, while Margo leans in to bite and suck at his throat. He’s so overwhelmed with all the stimulation, he’s barely sure he’s even still breathing. He whines into Eliot’s mouth, and braces himself against his new lover’s shoulders. His hand fumbles around until it finds Margo’s breast.  Suddenly, everything goes black, almost like he’s feeling everything and nothing at once. His body slumps into Eliot as he spills onto their hands.

 

“S-sorry,” he mumbles as he attempts to collect himself.

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Margo says, licking her hand clean. Todd’s mouth drops open at the sight. If he could come again right now, he absolutely would. While Todd’s distracted, Eliot pulls out a handkerchief and wipes his down his hand. Todd tucks his cock away and zips up his jeans. Overwhelmed and embarrassed, he quickly scurries away through the crowds of people.

 

Margo leans back and picks up a clove, snapping her finger to light it. Eliot shoots her a playful look, eyebrow raised.

 

“What?” She asks, exhaling the honey sweet smoke. “It’s a special occasion.”

 


End file.
